


Save me from this pain

by Blushing



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushing/pseuds/Blushing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is a talented high school student, but he doesn't live a good life, he has no friends, gets bullied everyday, and his father abuses him. The student believes that his life won't ever change and get better, until a teal-eyed man appeared one day in his class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a fan of teacher student relationships in fanfics, so I decided to make one for SouHaru. I love this couple ;w;
> 
> The story will have its dark moments since Haru's life is hell, I'll have warnings before each chapter just incase if you're not comfortable.
> 
> This is also my first attempt at writing a long fanfiction, as all my past stories were short.
> 
> Well Enjoy!
> 
> The words in italics are Haruka's thoughts if you're wondering.

Bells echoed around the school as the day started. The crescendos of ringing becoming lost as students were rushing to and from to ensure they made it to class on time.

Many students were rushing into the classroom, their cheerful voices escalating as they spoke with their beloved friends and classmates. All of them had smiles and joy on their faces, all except the young man sitting by the window in the backseat of the classroom. The young man was busy sketching something in his sketchbook as he stared out towards the window.

The young man went by the name Nanase Haruka, he was known to be quiet and can’t be seen without his sketchbook.

Sighing and letting out a faint grunt of annoyance at the noise the other students were giving, he stopped sketching and just continued looking out the window. He wasn’t opposed to mornings but he wanted to question the one who decided to make school start this early.

As he was busy in his thoughts, his ears attracted a conversation from the two girls who sat next to his desk.

“Like oh my gosh did you hear?” the girl with brown hair spoke with excitement in her voice.

Her friend who wore glasses who was currently reading a novel stared and sighed as she raised an eyebrow and put down her book.

“What’s wrong?”

“I heard that we’re getting a new English teacher today, and he’s like super cute!” she squealed at her desk with joy as her friend just sighed and went back to her book.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. _Hmm… A new teacher? That’s surprising._

He yawned; he didn’t get much sleep last night. Haruka looked at the classroom clock; the new teacher should’ve been here by now as class started 10 minutes ago. He shrugged the thought and decided that a few more minutes of rest would be okay as he put his two arms on the desk and laid his head on them.

His attempted nap was interrupted as he felt someone kick his desk and he looked up. Haruka gaze was met with three others who were gazing down at him.

“Well Nanase, looks like you haven’t slept.” The boy with black hair said with a smirk. He was the leader of the three but Haruka couldn’t even bother to remember his name.

“Oh look he brought his sketch book, let’s take a look.” The second one with green hair said as he reached towards the drawing pad on my desk. Haruka immediately reached for the book and brought it towards his chest, protecting it. They all laughed at his reaction.

 “Oh look he’s scared, how cute.” the last one with orange hair laughed out.

These three have always ended up in the same class as Haruka since freshman year. They’re bullies, they would always taunt Haruka about things but he would just ignore them as they aren’t important.

Haruka shook his head and looked away.

“Just go away and leave me alone.”

The three stooges just looked at each other and smirked, the leader started to laugh as he starts to pat Haruka on the head.

“You’re cute Nanase, like a dog.”

Haruka immediately backs off the other students hand and looks in anger.

“I said leave me alon-“ Haruka couldn’t finish the sentence as the door suddenly opened and everyone looked towards the door as a black-haired man walks in. The older walks towards the teachers desk and looks towards the students.

“Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Go to your seats now!” the man barked out in a rough baritone voice and the students immediately bolted to get into their seats. Haruka smirked as he looked at the panicked faces of his classmates.

The man turned his back and grabbed a piece of chalk and started to write his name on the blackboard. When he had finished, he put down the chalk and turned around and lifted his head to gaze at his new students.

Haruka couldn’t help but scan the older man, he wasn't going to lie, his new teacher was pretty attractive, he was also pretty young to be teaching, the man looked like he could be in college.

The man coughed into his fist as he introduced himself.

“My name is Yamazaki-Sensei and I’ll be your new English teacher.” Yamazaki spoke loudly as he reached into his briefcase to take out a folder.

“Let’s start with rollcall, the sooner we start, the faster we finish.” Yamazaki spoke as he grabbed a pen and started calling the names of the students.

“Kirishima Tatsuya”

The black haired boy who Haruka recognized as the boy earlier, the one who patted his head raised his hand and yawned.

“Akita Sanae”

The girl with glasses who sat next to Haruka raised her hand, not even looking up from her book.

“Adachi Kenji”

The green haired boy who was the second one of Tatsuya’s group nervously raised his hand.

Yamazaki gave him a look and rolled his eyes.

“Stop texting and put your phone away.” Kenji widened his eyes and immediately put his phone back in his pocket and nervously looked down. Some giggles and smirks were heard in the class.

“Nanase Haruka”

His attention from the window was gone as he faced his head towards the front and gave my attention to the teacher and nonchalantly raised my hand. Yamazaki looked at him as the raven gave a stern expression.

He smirked as he scribbled on the paper. Haru just rolled his eyes and shrugged as he resumes looking back out towards the window.

 

_He probably thought a girl would raise their hand. Why did I have a girl's name again?_

As the roll continued and many names were called, Haruka looked towards his new teacher again.

At least he seems interesting, oh well. Haruka thought.

The roll call eventually ended as Yamazaki put the folder down and immediately opened his lesson plan.

“Take your textbooks out and start taking some notes, the lesson will now begin.” Yamazaki said as he began lecturing the class.

As the lesson started, Haruka suddenly felt very drowsy, he was even more tired than before.

He slowly stopped taking notes and laid his head on the desk as he listened to the smooth voice of his teacher slowly lull him to sleep.

* * *

 

Haruka was eventually wakened from dream land as he felt someone shake his shoulder. He was too tired and just continued to sleep, ignoring the person trying to wake him up.

“Oi Nanase.”

It was Yamazaki-Sensei’s voice. The way his teachers voice vibrated felt really nice but he knew he had to get up.

Haruka slowly opened his eyes and was met face to face with the teal that his sensei had.

“Nanase, you’re going to be late for your next class.” Yamazaki spoke to him as the student got up and straightened his school jacket.

“Sorry.” Haruka coughed into his arm avoiding his teachers eyes as he looked around and noticed that the classroom was empty. Shyly, he grabbed his school bag from below his desk and packed his stuff. Yamazaki just nodded at the boy and walked back to his desk.

As soon as he was done, Haruka got up and headed to the entrance to the classroom. As he opened the door to the school hall way he heard Yamazaki’s voice coming from behind him.

“Make sure you get some rest tonight.” Yamazaki said.

Without replying, Haruka just walked out and closed the door. As he started walking towards his next class, he couldn’t help but think.

_Well this semester is going to be interesting._


	2. You can stay here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka needs a new place to stay during lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well heres chapter 2, hopefully you'll like the chapter ;x;
> 
> Sorry that it's short, I'm going to try and write longer chapters soon.

“C’mon Nanase-kun!” Haruka tried to focus on his text book instead of the person talking to him.

“Just come with us, it’ll be fun!” Haruka looked up and saw the annoyed look that was on the others face.

Haruka was currently taking notes for his history class until his desk neighbor started talking to him, the boy was trying to convince Haruka to go to an afternoon hangout with his friends.

As much as Haruka wanted friends, he was too afraid or shy to deal with them, it was a bad perk to have in his opinion.

“Sorry but I can’t.” Haruka quietly said, making sure that he avoided looking at his classmates face and the student groaned and turned away.

“Fine” He shook his head and stop interacting with Haruka all together. Haru sighed as he contemplated if he made the wrong choice and struggled the choice to talk back to the boy but he gave up and just continued writing down notes and reading his textbook.

As History class ended, the students exited the class for lunch. Haruka got up from his seat and started to head out before he accidently collides with a body, the collision causes many objects such as pens, books and pencils to drop and many students stop to view the commotion. Haruka looked up and saw the eyes of an angry senior classmate.

“Ugh, can you freaking watch where you’re going!?” The senior barked in Haruka’s face as he bent down to collect his items. Haruka tried to mumble out an apology but he couldn’t and just walked away from the situation.

As Haruka walked away, he heard the mumbles of other students that mostly consisted of “Rude kid” “Damn he didn’t even apologize.” “Well excuse you.”

Haruka just kept his head down as he made his way to the rooftop of the school to eat his lunch, he founded the spot to be deserted so he’s always went there to eat his lunch and watch the clouds in peace.

By the time he got to the rooftop however, he frowned as it turns out that the door was closed; the faculty probably closed it for repair or just closed it in general, since nobody went there anyway besides the raven.

He sighed in disappointment and took a seat on the wall, what was he going to do? He doesn’t like being in the same crowd as the other students.

After a while of sulking around, Haruka got up and started heading back towards the classrooms.

* * *

 

Most of the teachers and faculties left their classrooms unlocked while they headed out for their lunch break. Maybe he could stay at a classroom until lunch was over?

Haruka eventually reached the entrance to his English class that Yamazaki taught. He quietly opened the door and peaked through to see if anyone was inside and thankfully nobody was. He smiled in victory as he entered and made his way to the seat in the back, his favorite desk. Haruka loved staring outside the window during class.

As he sat down and got comfortable, Haru reached into his school bag and brought out a bento box which consisted of rice and fried mackerel. He always made his own lunches as his father was too busy to make them. Haruka immediately shuddered as he thought of his father, he shrugged it off and just started eating his lunch.

The bento was almost finished as Haruka decided that some extra studying would be a good idea. He packed the box away and pushed it to the side, he then reached inside his bag and took out a notebook and his English textbook.

As soon as the raven started reading the text, he caught the sound of the classroom door opening. It was Yamazaki-sensei, the older man just walks into the classroom, not even bothering to look if anyone is inside. The man wore a white dress shirt and black pants as he held his eyes closed and walked in.

Haruka just ignores him and tries to stay quiet, but that didn’t happen once the teacher sat in his teacher desk.

“What the hell!?”

Haruka heard the teacher shriek in surprise as he looked up and saw the widened eyes on his sensei’s face. Yamazaki held his chest and started to breathe before he spoke

“Nanase, what the hell are you doing in here?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Haruka shrugged and just looked at him with the same expression he gave everyone.

“I Just needed to go somewhere.” Haruka gave a bland answer but the raven didn’t mind.

“Don’t you have friends to be with? Isn’t lunch meant to socialize?” Haruka blinked at his teacher before he looked back down at his book nervously.

“I don’t have friends.”

It took a while for his teacher to reply but Haruka didn’t mind, it could be surprising for some people.

The student eventually heard a sigh and a cough.

“Well. I don’t mind if you go here during lunch, you’re quiet so it’s fine.” Yamazaki spoke as the teacher grabbed his briefcase and took out some paperwork to do.

Haruka formed a brief small smile at his teacher. He felt that he could breathe as he did not want to go to outside or the lunch room that were always filled with the other students.

“Thanks… Yamazaki-sensei.” he muttered out quietly and gives the textbook his attention again.

There was a pause until he heard his sensei’s voice again.

“No problem, Nanase.”

The classroom was silent as the only sounds heard were the sound of pages being turned and the writing of a pen.

Haruka didn’t mind at all, he actually felt Yamazaki’s presence to be welcoming, despite the intimidation the teal eyed man gave to the whole class earlier.

The bell eventually rang, signaling that the lunch period was over and that class will begin soon. Haruka gave a sigh as he had to start packing his stuff again and go to class. After he tidied up his bag and made sure the desk was clean, he got up and went for the door.

As he was about to turn the handle, he heard the voice of Yamazaki coming from behind him again.

“See you tomorrow Nanase, make sure to sleep well tonight.”

If Haruka knew better, it felt like the older man was caring or at least worried about him.

The student turned around and gave a small smile and nod.

“Have a good day, Yamazaki-sensei.” Yamazaki gave a nod to him as he went back to his paperwork.

As he bid the man farewell, and starts walking towards his next class of the day, Haruka couldn’t help but smile.


	3. Painful Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally start learning some of Haruka's past.

The bells eventually rang as students and staff members rushed to leave the school, it was the end of the school day as Haruka walked down the hall way. He gave a small yawn as he tried to avoid the rushing students.

He was tired, especially since he didn’t sleep well the night before, even with the nap he took during English class with Yamazaki-sensei.

He blinked at the thought of the teal-eyed teacher; Yamazaki-sensei has been in a lot of his thoughts since their first meeting. He felt relieved that he didn’t get a scolding for sleeping during his lecture today.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a vibration in his back pocket, it was his cell phone. He reached into it and grabbed the light blue phone and slide to unlock it.

His heart stopped as he read the name of the sender, it was his father.

 **Father:** _Make sure you go home right away, start dinner as well. Make sure it’s done before I come home or else._

He sighs and closes his eyes, he paused and looked out towards a window in the school hallway, the sun was shining brightly and free but Haruka wished he was.

_Well better hurry up, you can survive this Haru._

Hopefully, his thoughts weren’t lying as he finally exited the high school and started walking in the city streets towards his apartment.

As he walked towards his home, Haruka noticed the local park, his hands went into fists as he turned around and looked away from that place.

He closed his eyes and he couldn’t stop himself from his painful memories.

* * *

 

It was a sunny day and the temperature was perfect as Haruka held his mother’s hand as they started their afternoon walk together in the park. He was only 9 years old but his mother told him that it’s okay for boys his age to still hold hands with someone. Haruka smiled as the duo felt the soft and refreshing breeze surround them as they passed through the park.

“The weather today is great isn’t it Haruka-chan?” His mother spoke to him.

Haru looked up to her and saw her beautiful smile and eyes and couldn’t help but nod and smile as well.

“Mmhm.” He gently agreed with her.

They eventually went to Haruka’s favorite spot in the park, the local fountain, Haruka’s eyes lit up as he saw the giant body of water, but he frowned as his mother made him promise not to go inside it again. She knew about her sons obsession with water but she found it endearing.

His mother looked down and started rubbing the boy on his head.

“Don’t worry Haruka-chan, I’ll take you to the community pool this weekend, how does that sound?” His mother smiled as she saw her sons eyes sparkle with excitement. She suddenly felt her cell phone vibrate and she grabs it from her pocket and starts frowning at the message.

“Your father won’t be home again tonight.” She muttered out.

Haruka noticed his mother and tightened his hold on her hand.

“It’s okay mom, I’ll be with you.” Haruka spoke and she immediately smiled at the gesture.

“Of course, Haruka-chan, we’ll always be together.” She reached down and circled her arms around her loving son and gave him a big hug.

But Haruka soon learned that things aren’t always bright and happy, and anything can happen.

As Haruka and his mother were crossing the street in the city, a car wasn’t stopping and his mother immediately pushed her son out of the way and was hit by the speeding car.

The car drove off and the only sound Haruka could hear was his mother dropping to the floor. He rushed to her side and shook her to see if she was alright. But she wouldn't open her eyes.

Haruka screamed as loud as possible as he tried to get his mother to wake up, but she wouldn’t. Eventually ambulances arrived and his mother was rushed to the hospital, but it was too late. His mother passed away.

Haruka lost the only person that cared about him. His only happiness was taken away from him.

His father wouldn’t look at Haruka in the eyes that day, he was too busy crying that his beautiful wife as gone and that he should have been there. Haruka cried so much that day as well, and his relationship with his father started to worsen since that day.

Nanase Akihiko started drinking alcohol heavily ever since that day, he spent most of the time at his office in his company and sometimes never went home. However, he started blaming Haruka that the boy was the reason his wife died.

He first slapped the boy for making a mess in the kitchen, Haruka was only 10 years old when that first happened, and he just stared at his father with tears forming in his eyes. His father didn’t even seem to regret hurting the child.

Haruka didn’t recognize his father ever since that day. 

The raven was too afraid to tell anyone that his father hit him because he had nobody else to go to. Where would he live? The Nanase family didn’t have any relatives, at least ones that he knew of. He was also afraid that his father would go crazy if he told anyone.

As the boy grew up, his father started beating him more and more, Haruka even started accepting them as punishment, in his moments of weakness, Haruka would start believing that it actually was his fault that day. That if he saw the car, he could have prevented all of this from happening and save his mother from her death.

Haruka started to learn how to cover the bruises, he always wore long sleeves, the local school uniforms were usually long enough and he always made sure to apply medicine to heal the bruises fast. Nobody saw them, and he wanted to keep it that way.

His memories were interrupted as he had the feeling that he was being watched. He shook his head at the thought and just walked back to the home he was afraid of.

* * *

 

Haruka eventually reached the front door of his apartment, he felt his chest relax as he remembered that his father shouldn’t arrive back home until later that night.

He entered the Nanase residence and immediately took off his school shoes and dropped his bag by the door. Haruka felt his shoulders starting to relax, his textbooks were quite heavy this semester.

He walked into the kitchen and started making dinner, he took out a pot from the drawers and immediately started boiling water.

He decided to make spaghetti that night, his father wasn’t really into mackerel based dishes so the student started learning how to make others.

That was his usual routine, Wake up, go to school, go back home and make dinner, then eat alone and stay in his room and hope that his father doesn’t hurt him.

His father worked at a company as an executive, he loved going to the local bar to get a drink after work, and Haruka usually tried to avoid him.

The dinner was eventually finished and Haruka was busy preparing the final touches, until he heard a click in the door, his heart froze at the sound.

_He’s early…_

His father, Nanase Akihiko, walked into the apartment, he donned a black suit and dress shoes, his hair was more wild,shorter and edgier than his sons. Haruka didn’t resemble his father that much as his traits was mostly passed on to him by his mother. If his hair was grown longer, Haruka could look exactly like her.

Akihiko immediately noticed his son in the kitchen and a smirk formed on his face.

“It smells good.” His father said to him. Haruka didn’t look at him in the eye and just nodded and started to slowly back away towards the direction of his room. He immediately paused when he heard his father’s voice.

“Aren’t you going to eat dinner with me Haruka?” Akihiko questioned his son with a monotone voice.

Haruka frozed at the mention of his name and slowly turned around and nervously shook his head.

“I have studying to catch up on.” Haruka mumbled out, hoping that his father would believe him.

Thankfully, Akihiko just shrugged his shoulders and immediately grabbed a plate and started putting spaghetti onto it.

Haruka held his breath as he rushed to grab his school bag by the door and immediately went into his room and locked the door.

He went straight into his bed and grabbed a dolphin plushy that his mother gave him as a present from his childhood. He held the dolphin towards his chest and started cuddling it, he wanted to believe that this was all a dream but he knew it wasn’t.

Haruka’s eyes eventually started to close as he felt sleep starting to overtake him. As his head reached the pillow, he felt an object underneath it. He reached inside and pulled out a necklace, it was a regular silver necklace but it had a blue tear shaped stone. It was his mother’s favorite necklace.

He held the necklace to his chest and gently placed it back inside the pillow case. He then laid his head on it and slowly closed his eyes and the last thing on his mind before finally entering dream land was his mothers loving smile.

* * *

 

Haruka eventually opened his eyes and noticed that his room was completely dark, he started to rub his eyes as he reached for his cell phone to check the time.

**9:32 PM**

He yawned as he stretched his arms, his stomach started to growl as he remembered that he skipped dinner. Haruka slowly got up from his bed and went to his door and opened it; the apartment was dark, a sign showing that his father went out. He let out a breath of relaxation as he went out of his room and into the kitchen for some food.

As he finished eating dinner, he went straight into the bathroom and started filling the bathtub with water, When the bath tub was filled, Haruka stripped off his clothes and slowly entered the bath. The boy smiled as he submerged himself in the tub, Haruka loved being in the water as it always relaxed him from stress. But that peacefulness disappeared as he soon spotted some bruises on his chest left by his father and started rubbing them with a palm.

He sighed as he lowered deeper into the bath water, he used to take longer baths but he knew that he didn't have alot of time as his father could come home any minute.

With a frown, he reluctantly  got out of the bathtub and reached for his towel and dried himself off. 

He then grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. After he was finished, he later turned off the lights and left the bathroom and went straight into his bedroom.

Haruka reached into his closet and changed into a clean t-shirt and underwear and went right back into the warm sanctuary that was his bed.

As he laid on his pillow and tucked the blankets over him, he couldn't help but stare at the ceiling. He then reached for the dolphin plushy and started to unzip the animal and grabbed the folded photo inside of it. Haruka slowly opened the photo and couldn't help but tear up as he looked at it. It was a photo of his mother and his childhood self. They were both staring at the camera with joyful smiles on their faces.

_Mom..._

Haru eventually closed his eyes and went back to a cold and lonely sleep.

* * *

 

Sousuke sighed as he exited the grocery store at the strip mall with a few plastic bags in his hands. He should have gone grocery shopping earlier today but he got lost on the way there. It was also pretty late at night and he started to have ideas of just ordering take out, as a home cooked meal would take a while to prepare, and Sousuke didn't have the patience.

However, as he started walking towards his car, he heard a familiar name on the city streets.

“Well if it isn’t Nanase!” Sousuke looked at the speaker of the voice, it was a man his age, he was currently speaking to a black haired man that looked a bit older than the teacher. The two adults were outside a bar.

“How are you Sanada? Let's get a drink.” Nanase grinned to the other man as they both entered the bar.

 _Is that Nanase’s father?_ Sousuke thought.

As Sousuke scanned his students father, he felt something off about him. Sousuke was known to be able to read people and he already had a bad feeling about this one.

Then again, he knew it was wrong to judge someone without even meeting them or getting to know them first.

Sousuke just shrugged and loaded his groceries into his car and got in and started to drive back to his apartment.

As he drove off into the city streets, he couldn’t help but think of Nanase Haruka’s sleeping face and his beautiful eyes that resembled the ocean.

The english teacher's eyes widened as he just called one of his students beautiful. He shook his head at the thought and just continued driving.

He was 26 years old for goodness sakes. He can’t be imagining about a high school senior, it wasn't right.

He was obviously delusional and thinking about crazy things because he was tired and hungry.

That was the reason, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why I named his father Akihiko, I just made it up ;x;
> 
> Written at 4 AM again, so apologies if there are mistakes :(
> 
> English teachers are usually into romances right? ;)


End file.
